bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
David
David is a member of the Red Shield. He works as an agent assigned to direct collaboration with Saya. Anime Plot Joining Red Shield : David was the sole survivor of a chiropteran attack on his special forces squad before joining the Red Shield. His father was also a member of Red Shield and was one of Saya's victims in the Vietnam incident. It is implied that he, along with Joel, are the only members that are descended from a line of Red Shield operatives. David's red crystal item is a cross. Okinawa : Back in Okinawa, David occasionally visited the Miyagusuku household. He was assigned by Joel VI to watch over Saya while she was awake, quoting that if the time comes, Saya needs to be under his care to be able to defeat Diva. He urges George to pass on Saya to his care, and George does this without any question. George seems to trust David in terms of taking care of Saya, also considering that David's father was his lieutenant during the Vietnam War. After the Red Shield HQ Destruction : When the Red Shield's headquarters are destroyed and Saya is believed to have gone down with it, David sinks into a deep depression and becomes an alcoholic. Hagi helps David snap his world back into focus, though, after Hagi makes an observation about David's unhappiness, and he picks up his gun and is able to fight once more. During the investigations into one of Cinq Flèches's lab, he finds Julia and she tells him something about the research they are doing. He talks to her briefly again at Amshel's party, and lets her know that she will always be welcome back with the group. In New York : Towards the end of the series, Dr. Collins tries to murder Julia, but David jumps in front of her, getting critically wounded himself. Julia keeps vigil over him in the hospital. After the Feud Ends : Diva's death brings an end to the mission of Red Shield. After David recovers, he and Julia begin a romantic relationship. At the end of the series, Julia is pregnant with his child. Personality : He is aware of Saya's past life and wishes to use her in the struggle against the chiropteran. : David tends to be straight-faced and serious, with a somewhat cold personality. When David recovers emotionally, he returns to his duties slightly more cheerful and able to smile more than he had been before. However, he also assumes an unofficial guardianship of Kai and Riku, and would be instrumental in helping Kai come to terms with what Saya is and with Riku's conversion to a chevalier. He seems to take a particular interest in helping Kai grow up to be a strong man who can support Saya and Riku as their brother, despite their unusual natures. Weapon : Smith & Wesson Magnum: David wields a Smith & Wesson Model 500 magnum revolver as his primary weapon. Carrying a handgun this powerful and large is unusual for an agent, but since chiropterans cannot be killed by normal means Red Shield personnel must rely on the knockdown power of their guns to keep the monsters at bay. : SPAS 12: David occasionally uses this shotgun to fight random chiropterans. He is shown to use it during the Yanbaru operation. Relationships Saya : David and Saya are both very familiar with each other. Saya tries to listen to David as much as she can, and was encouraged by David a few times to remember her father's parting words. He is very supportive of Saya, but not to the extent of taking advantage of her power. Despite ordering Saya to fight, there are several occasions that Saya was unable to do so, but was never questioned by David. He seems to be more of a father figure to Saya and the rest of her siblings. Kai : During moments where Kai was in a crisis, David seemed to be one of the people who helped him get back on his feet; though blunt, his advice seemed to work for Kai, especially during the time when Riku just turned into a chevalier. David was also one of the people who helped Kai know the truth about Saya, and tried to make him understand the situation he was in a few times. He feels responsible for watching over Kai, Saya and Riku . George : There doesn't seem to be so much information on when David and George started helping each other watch over Saya, but we can assume that this was after David's entire platoon was erased by Chiroptera and he started joining the Red Shield. David's father was George's senior, and George was the person who David's father said his last words to, and that was to watch over Saya until she awakens. Lewis : David seems to be very comfortable with Lewis. He talks a lot with Lewis during missions, and Lewis seems to have great confidence in George. They work together during their missions, often partnering with each other. Julia : In the earlier episodes, Julia can be seen trying to flirt with David a few times, though she ultimately fails with this. David also didn't see Julia as anything but a colleague, but when Julia was almost killed by Dr. Collins, their relationship starts progressing. Julia watches over him as he was hospitalized, and during the opera, she tells David to come back alive. : In the last episode, Julia seemed to be pregnant with David's child, indicating that after the events unfolded in the Opera, the two ended up in a romantic relationship. Trivia * In the Omake Manga, David appears to be a fan of cats * Unlike in the anime, David is shown to be cold and harsh towards Saya in the manga. He sees her nothing but a weapon * Although David is shown to be serious and cold, he appears to have a softer side in front of young girls like Mao and Kaori See Also *Gallery - David Category:Characters Category:Red Shield Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive